


Rose Nora Allen

by dancesontrains



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, Intercrural Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Female Character, Trans Girl Barry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9311183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancesontrains/pseuds/dancesontrains
Summary: Iris came home very late to their little apartment and unzipped her jacket, leaving it on the row of hooks by their front door. She saw Rose's own bomber jacket squashed next to her blazer, and called out -"Rose? You home?""Yeah, in here!" came the muffled reply from the bedroom. Iris walked over, opening the door, and saw her girlfriend snuggled up in their bed, almost all covered up by a cream colored blanket. She gave her a quick kiss on the head.(Rose is trans girl!Barry.)





	

Iris came home very late to their little apartment and unzipped her jacket, leaving it on the row of hooks by their front door. She saw Rose's own bomber jacket squashed next to her blazer, and called out - 

"Rose? You home?"

"Yeah, in here!" came the muffled reply from the bedroom. Iris walked over, opening the door, and saw her girlfriend snuggled up in their bed, almost all covered up by a cream colored blanket. She gave her a quick kiss on the head. 

"How was your day?"

"Pretty good!" Rose said in an unconvincing tone. "Joe was too busy to stop by the lab or STAR though."

"How are the suit upgrades going?" Iris asked. 

"Cisco's made the hips a little curvier, but he said he couldn't shape them anymore or I'd lose wind resistance," Rose complained. 

"Aw, darling, do you know how many other women would kill for a figure like yours?" Iris said, settling in on the edge of the bed and cuddling as much of Rose as she could reach around the blanket. 

"So you've said," Rose replied, with a dissatisfied sigh. 

Iris carefully pulled the blanket down, revealing Rose's unhappy face - framed by a mass of brown hair - looking up at her.

"So, how was your day?" Rose asked.

"Ugh, exhausting. New boss was on my back." Iris leaned forward to kiss Rose on the mouth. After they drew apart to breathe, Iris murmured, 

"Been looking forward to this since morning." 

Rose smiled a little and pulled Iris onto the bed with her. Soon, the women were both tangled up in the sheets as they kissed each other. 

Iris peeled off her blue shirt, standing up on the carpeted floor to shimmy out of her black leggings. Her bra and underpants went next onto the floor, leaving her naked. She crossed her arms for a moment, feeling chilly. 

"Is the heat on?" 

"Yeah, I just got back a few minutes ago. Come here?"

Iris then dove back into their rumpled bed. 

Rose had peeled off her own underwear at speed while Iris was undressing, and dropped it by her side of the bed before she was waiting for Iris under the blankets.

At first they kissed, enjoying the simple contact, then Rose's hands went towards Iris's chest. Iris, mindful of what Rose had said during the past about her oversensitive and still growing breasts, stroked Rose's ribs and stomach in return instead. But Rose, after kissing Iris's chest, pulled  
Iris's hands up towards her own breasts, gasping from pleasure as they were gently stroked. 

Iris pinched Rose's left nipple, asking for permission with her eyes. Rose nodded, her own eyes closing as she moaned and shifted her hips. Iris reached down with her other hand to feel Rose's hardness. 

They moved their bodies around, with some hitting each other with their elbows and knees and getting tangled up in blankets, and sixty-nined each other. Rose attended to Iris's clit and vulva and Iris licked away at the head of Rose's dick. Not as she had done before Rose came out - with long licks up the shaft - but treating it more as she would a clit, with short licks over the tip of the head. 

Iris then took the tip of the girldick into her mouth. 

"I love how you taste now," Iris said as she felt the pleasure from her own clit being sucked on. 

"Really? Neat."

Iris noticed a couple of gently calloused fingers going inside her, and moaned appreciatively as she continued to pay attention to Rose's dick. She soon felt a third and then fourth finger pumping in and out of her as a tongue licked her clit at speed, massaging it better than the fastest vibrator would, soon causing her to shudder and relax with an orgasm. 

"Could you please turn around and face me?" Rose asked a few minutes later, once Iris's limbs had stopped shaking so much. 

Iris shifted herself, sitting up on the bed using her still trembling limbs and turning to face her girlfriend. 

Rose was licking at the fingers that had been inside Iris, and it was a beautiful sight. Iris paused to appreciate it for a moment. 

"The usual thing?" Iris asked, glancing towards the unattended girldick. 

"Yeah, sounds good," Rose agreed. 

Iris braced herself over Rose's body, before lowering herself on top of her, settling the dick in between her legs. They kissed at first, then Rose  
started to gently frot Iris's thighs while they made out, her dick sliding in and out faster and faster. 

Eventually Rose came, holding onto Iris's shoulders and shuddering through her whole body as thin, clear liquid went onto Iris's reddened thighs. 

Iris scooped up some of it and tasted it in her own turn, wondering again at how much it had changed since Rose had gone on Caitlin's medication. She felt Rose's eyes on her, and gave her a show of slowly licking it off her fingers. 

Rose dove into her open thighs face-first and licked off the come, swallowing it before kissing Iris on the clit. She upended the blankets from speeding to the bathroom to get a washcloth, causing Iris to say "Hey!" in as offended a tone as she could manage. 

After apologizing - "Sorry, I didn't think," - Rose slowly and lovingly cleaned off Iris, scrubbed at herself, and then got back in bed and pulled the very rumpled covers back over them both.

They cuddled together, both feeling awake and alive.

**Author's Note:**

> I am non-binary trans, but not AMAB, and took a lot of information from the r/asktransgender subreddit. If I've made any mistakes, please tell me. 
> 
> Thank you for reading. Kindly beta read by preussich_blau and R.


End file.
